YPC5GG18
is the 18th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 212th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Syrup grows concerned after he notices Urara's depressed mood and none of the Cures seem to care very much. Summary After a long day, Syrup is flying through the sky while he feels the wind on his face. A bit later he walks around the park in human form and spots Urara sitting on a bench by herself. He notices she is crying, but he says nothing about it and leaves after observing her. The following day he sees that Urara is perfectly content and doesn't seem to be upset anymore. This confuses him and he asks why she was crying to begin with. When school ends he asks the other girls about it and asked if there is any way they can comfort her - but they say they have other things to do and are too busy. Syrup heads to Natts House to try to convince Coco or the other Mascots to help her but Coco hands him a map an instructs him to do it instead, showing that the Map will lead him to the Studio where Urara is recording a new single. Syrup yells at Coco for not answering to his request and with annoyance he heads off to the Studio. Meanwhile, at Eternal, Nebatakos is listening to Urara's previous single, Extraordinary! Door of Courage, only to have Anacondy turn his earphones into stone, making him very angry. At the studio, Syrup hides behind some bushes and notices there are two security guards in front of the door. He tries to run into the studio, but the guards drag him off, ignoring his desperate yells. He changes into his Mascot form and hides within a crate full of stuffed animals, successfully getting in the studio. He changes back into his human form and spots the guards, who also notice him and give chase. He runs away from them until he bumps into a door, allowing them to catch up to him. But by this point he was able to find out the room he was at belongs to Urara and he is given permission to stay. He listens to her record her song, then they meet up to chat during her break. Outside, Urara mentions that Syrup can enjoy the wind whenever he wants, since he can fly. He asks if work has been hard on her and confesses that he saw Urara crying the other night. She is surprised, but she claims it to be nothing until he yells at her. This surprises Urara and she gently smiles when Syrup awkwardly tells her that she could confide in him if she does feel troubled over anything. Urara approaches to ask Syrup at the Rose Garden he dreams of, and he recalls how his dream goes. Urara claims she understands how he feels about being unable to reach his dream, and she shows him a picture of Maria Kasugano - a famous actress. She points out this is her mother, who passed away when she was little. She never got to know her very well but had seen many films of her performing when she was little. Watching her mother made her realize her own dream to become an actress. Suddenly Nebatakos appears and transforms into his monster form. He demands that Urara and Syrup play with him and he transforms the nearby Water Derrick before shooting out ink at Urara and Syrup. Before it can come in contact with her, Syrup quickly shoves Urara to the side and takes the attack, changing back into Mascot Form. Urara checks to make sure he is okay before transforming into Cure Lemonade. After she finishes, Nebatakos wastes no time to fog the area while telling her that she is nothing more than a distraction he is using until he can obtain the Rose Pact. Water is thrown at her from several directions, and Urara is unable to tell where the Hoshina or Nebatakos are. She holds Syrup to keep him from being harmed and tries to focus on her targets. Lemonade jumps from the building when the Hoshina blasts more water at her and roughly lands onto the ground after it and Nebatakos joins them. She struggles to stand, with Syrup trying to help her while saying she can't do this on her own. Urara tells him she can't start to think negatively now, because if she does she will never get to see the very thing her mother did from the stage. Until she does she refuses to give up, then she tells Syrup that he is like her. They both use their belief to keep going and to push themselves forward. He agrees and Nebatakos prepares to attacks Lemonade - only for her to deflect his attack and run towards him and the Hoshina. She fights him one on one and uses her attacks to push him back. He summons the Hoshina but she jumps back to avoid its attack. Before another attack can be sent the other Pretty Cure show up. Dream tells him off for trying to harm her like this, and they apologize for making her wait before telling Nebatakos that they won't let him get in the way of her goals. He doesn't care and decides to just destroy the Studio, along with Pretty Cure. As he resumes shooting ink everywhere, Milky Rose defends Urara and the other four attack. Together the six girls attack Nebatakos and the Hoshina, with Urara telling him not to get in her way. Then she releases her Prism Chain on him, causing him to flee as it contacts the Hoshina and rids of it. As the weather clears, the girls change back into normal and head back inside the studio. Nozomi hands her a present box, revealing several pieces of jewelry that Rin designed, with each of them giving their imputs on a piece each one of them came up with. This causes Syrup to understand what was going on, and Kurumi gives Urara vote of confidence. They sit down at the chair area of the recording Studio and listen as Urara records her new single, wearing the brooch they designed. She is shown performing the song on a stage with a large audience later on, and eventually the day comes to an end. As the sun is setting, Urara heads home when she spots Syrup on the bridge. He asks if she finished work for the day and he asks how her time as an actress is going. Urara confesses she hasn't been able to really get any big parts yet - but she refuses to give up. Syrup asks her if she was forcing a smile for the others then, and Urara claims that when she is with them she can be herself, so she doesn't need to force a smile. They greet her with a smile so she does the same, approaching Syrup to tell him that they should both work hard to get to the Rose Garden. Syrup then stops her to present her with a paper, saying that he got her his own gift since he couldn't help with the jewelry. On it, he wrote, "one free Syrup ride", then tells her to use it the next time she feels sad. Urara agrees and thanks him. Major Events *Urara's dream of being an actress is further revealed as wanting to follow in the footsteps of her mother, Kasugano Maria. *Syrup bonds with Urara during a moment of sorrow and she gains a "free ride" from him at her choosing. *Urara releases her second single, Twin・Tail Magic ~Fling Open The Door~. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Queen Bavarois Villains *Nebatakos *Anacondy *Hoshina Secondary Characters *Kasugano Heizou *Kasugano Michel *Kasugano Maria *Kouta Washio *Masuko Mika Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!